This disclosure relates to a fan blade, and more particularly to a composite fan blade having a micro lattice structure.
Gas turbine engines are provided with fan modules that include fan blades and cases configured to contain the fan blades. The fan blade modules contribute to approximately 25% to 30% of an overall weight of the gas turbine engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fan module of lighter weight with strain energy capability during a fan blade impact event.